


the art of not so hard to get

by Randomosity (hotchelleraefan)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, Romance, Teasing, To Be Continued, pretending to play hard to get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchelleraefan/pseuds/Randomosity
Summary: Tommy Joe is a little tease.Adam knows this.Adam loves this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything on here. I mainly use a different account to post wrestling fanfic now, oops. But I felt like sharing something (really short) since Adommy's been calling to me and I can't post it there.  
> I'm not really expecting anyone to read this, but if you do, enjoy :)
> 
> Takes place during the Glam Nation Tour, but no specific tour date because I haven't studied the tour enough to be that specific, lol.

Tommy tugs at the hem of Adam's shirt and smiles, that little coy smile that so clearly says what he's wanting, the smile that gets Adam's blood hot, hotter than he'll ever admit.

Adam lifts his free hand, sings into the microphone as he curls his fingers around Tommy's chin, bringing their faces close together, so close that the only thing in the way is the stupid microphone.

Tommy's eyes flutter shut and he purses his lips, waiting so patiently for what he knows Adam will give him; he knows Adam could never deny him a thing. He's too pretty, too loyal for that. Adam will give him the entire world and more if it makes him happy. 

Adam rushes the last line of Fever so he can pull the microphone out of the way and press his lips to Tommy's, but it's only a brief touch before Tommy's pulling away and grinning at him mischievously, flouncing away from him as the band transitions into the next song.

All Adam can do is groan internally and force a calm smile as he sings the first line of Sleepwalker.

* * *

After the show ends, Adam ducks immediately into his dressing room, where he finds Tommy laid out on the couch, waiting for him. His shirt has been rucked up above his midriff, revealing an expanse of pale skin that Adam thinks deserves to be marked up. Tommy's got an arm tucked behind his head and a lazy smile painted on his face.

"What took you so long?" Tommy asks. Adam doesn't bother answering, heading for the couch and carefully positioning himself over Tommy's body so that he's straddling him. He feels Tommy's fingers trailing lightly over his stomach through the fabric of his shirt. Grabbing at his wrist to stop him, Adam bends down for a kiss, but he's stopped by Tommy's hand pressing into the middle of his chest.

"Tommy," Adam breathes, mild frustration starting to rise to the surface.

"Have you earned it, babyboy?"

"Earned what?"

The smile Tommy gives him is blinding. "Me." 

Adam shakes his head in mock disbelief. "Tommy Joe, you of all people know I have."

"I know. I just like seeing you get hot and bothered."

When Tommy removes his hand from Adam's chest, Adam leans in to receive the kiss he's been waiting on since the show started and Tommy was pouting and rubbing all over him, seeking attention like he was touch-starved, even though Adam makes sure to give him plenty of attention every night. It's a little difficult with them being on tour, but not impossible, and that's good enough for Adam.

When Adam finally pulls away, he's short of breath and Tommy's lips are swollen. As Adam reaches down and pushes Tommy's shirt up to his chin, Tommy's pawing sloppily at his clothes, whining low in his throat.

"Get these off," he complains. "I want you."

Adam smiles and lays his hand flat over Tommy's heart.

"Have you earned it, glitterbaby?"

Tommy's responding groan is audible from the hallway.


End file.
